The present invention relates to a system for controlling the idle speed of an automotive engine.
A conventional idle speed control system with a microcomputer is adapted to control the idle speed to a desired idle speed stored in a look-up table in accordance with the temperature of the coolant of the engine. The desired idle speed is set at a relatively high value in order to achieve fast idle warm up. However, if a motor vehicle is started at such a high idle speed during the warm up, it is difficult to slowly and moderately start the motor vehicle. Furthermore high idle speed causes loud exhaust noises.